Kirby
Kirby is a series of fantasy video games by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, starring the titular pink spherical creature. Video Games A total of 23 original Kirby games have been released (counting Kirby's Toy Box as a single game), plus 3''' remakes or compilations making a total of '''24 releases in the Kirby series: Main games 12 games have been released in the Kirby series that are considered main episode, since they expand the series' plot and feature platform gameplay: *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (April 27, 1992), Game Boy. Re-released for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (March 26, 1993), Famicom/NES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007, for Nintendo 3DS in the "3D Classics" series in 2011 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (March 21, 1995), Game Boy. Re-released for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Kirby Super Star'' (March 21, 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (November 27, 1997), SNES/Super Famicom. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (March 24, 2000), Nintendo 64. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2008. *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' (April 15, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011, in limited edition for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (March 24, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (November 2, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (October 14, 2010), Wii. *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (August 4, 2011), Nintendo DS. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (October 24, 2011), Wii. The "New Challenge Stages" from Kirby's Dream Collection are also sometimes considered a main entry in the series. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (January 11, 2014), 3DS. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (January 22, 2015), Wii U. Other games Other 9''' games have been released in the Kirby series, that are either puzzle or sports games. Kirby's Toy Box is actually eight different minigames released separately, but being due to the Satellaview's game forumula is considered a single game in eight episodes: *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (October 29, 1993), Game Boy. Re-released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (September 21, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (February 1, 1995), SNES. Known as Kirby's Ghost Trap in Europe. Re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007. Basically being the international version of ''Super Puyo Puyo'', it was never released in Japan. *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (December 14, 1995), Game Boy. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Kirby's Toy Box'' (February 8, 1996), Satellaview. A series of Kirby minigames released separately, that are: Baseball, Arrange Ball, Cannon Ball, Guru Guru Ball, Pachinko, Pinball, Ball Rally and Hoshi Kuzushi. *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (March 18, 1997), Game Boy. Readapted only in Japan for Super Famicom in 1998, and this version was re-released only in Japan for Wii Virtual Console in 2010 and for Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. The Game Boy version was re-released worldwide for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (August 23, 2000), Game Boy Color. *''Kirby Air Ride'' (June 9, 2003), GameCube. *''Kirby Slide'' (November 2003), e-Reader. Only released in North America. Remakes and compilations '''3 remakes or compilations of previous Kirby titles were released: *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (October 25, 2002), Game Boy Advance. A remake of Kirby's Adventure. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (September 22, 2008), Nintendo DS. A remake of Kirby Super Star. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (July 19, 2012), Wii. It includes the first six main games in the series (Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) plus some "New Challenge Stages" based on Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and a museum section including informations on the series and three viewable episodes from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Due to the presence of the original New Challenge Stages, this is sometimes considered a main entry in the series. Movies & TV series *''Mario Kirby Masterpiece'' (1994), an animated movie only released in Japan. It features two different stories, a Mario one and a Kirby one, but they do not interact in any way. *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (October 6, 2001 – September 27, 2003) an animated TV series composed of 100 episodes, plus two special episodes. Thee last five episodes of the series were aired in North America as a feature-length film, titled Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!. Publications *''Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives In Pupupu'' (April 27, 1995 - October 27, 2006), a 25 volume manga only published in Japan. Links to other series Category:Nintendo Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Series